Happiness Can Be Found
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: After being brought back into the Harry Potter fandom by the new Fantastic Beasts film, I've decided to do a series of short prompts/one-shots for Newt Scamander. These will revolve around his family life, his relationship with his brother and (of course) Gramander!
1. Chapter 1

After being brought back into the Harry Potter fandom by the new Fantastic Beasts film, I've decided to do a series of short prompts/one-shots for Newt Scamander.

These will revolve around his family life, his relationship with his brother and (of course) Gramander!

Prompts are always welcome ?

Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it ?

….

"Wanna see! Wanna see!"

Aestas Scamander chuckled warmly as her oldest son, Theseus, clambered onto the bed, eager to see his new baby brother. "Slowly Theseus, slowly now."

Before Theseus could obey, he was lifted into the air by his Father, Viktor Scamander and gently placed next to his Mother. Shuffling closer, Theseus's eyes were wide as his Mother gently moved the blanket to one side to reveal his new brother.

Snuffling in his sleep, the baby wriggled slightly before settling down. Tufts of reddish/brown were arranged messily on his head, which made Theseus grin. "He has hair like us Mummy!"

Aestas, who had short, curly red hair of her own, gently ran her fingers though Theseus's messy mop, chuckling as her husband leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"One day…" he whispered, "… we'll get a kid who has my hair colour."

"Boring brown? No thank you." She teased, tugging on a wayward lock that had escaped from his neat style to let him know that she was only teasing.

As Viktor smiled softly at her, Theseus wriggled closer, reaching out to touch the baby's face.

"No, no, no honey…" Aestas gently scolded, "He's sleeping right now. You don't want to wake him up, right?"

"I wanna see his eyes!"

"You can see them when he wakes up, alright?"

Theseus scowled, crossing his arms in a sulk and opening his mouth to argue. However, before he could say anything, the baby began to whimper, eyes flickering open as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh dear, shh, shh, shh, shh…." Aestas cooed, gently rocking her youngest from side to side, "… I think you're a little bit hungry, hmmm?"

Before she could uncover herself, Viktor quickly lifted Theseus into his arms and headed out of the room, "We'll get dinner sorted." He blurted out, keeping a tight hold on his oldest as Theseus wriggled.

"But I wanna stay with Mummy!"

"Mummy's busy."

"Doing what?"

As Aestas laughed behind them, Viktor knew that he was flushing slightly, "Stuff…. Feeding your brother."

"Why can't I stay."

"…. Because I need your help? You want to help Daddy don't you?"

"Yeah!"

…..

Around half an hour to one hour later, Viktor and Theseus made their way back into the room, a tray following them in the air behind them. Sitting up against the headboard, Aestas smiled at them. "Smells good. Soup?"

Viktor nodded, "My mother's recipe. I feel like you might need it."

"Oh, goodness yes."

As Theseus was placed back on the bed, next to his mother, he was surprised when she silently gestured for him to lean back.

"Hold your arms out sweetie."

When Theseus obeyed, he tensed up when his Mum placed the baby in his arms.

"Don't tense up sweetie, just relax and hold your arms here…. And here."

Glancing down, Theseus's eyes were wide in amazement as his new brother stared up at him. Whilst his eyes were a beautiful blue, Theseus could see flickers of green around the pupil.

Satisfied that Theseus was okay with holding his brother, Aestas turned her attention to her food and her husband. "Have you fed the Hippogriffs today?"

"I was a little concerned with other things today…."

"… So, no?"

Viktor sighed, "I'll go and do that."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Her husband rolled his eyes and beamed at her, before leaving to feed the Hippogriffs. Once she heard the back-door slam shut, Aestas ate a few more mouthfuls of soup and glanced over at her two sons.

Theseus was already besotted, a stunned grin on his face. "What's his name Mummy?"

"Newton. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander."

"… That's a really long name Mummy."

"Well me and your Daddy couldn't decide on what to call him, so we gave him a couple of middle names."

There was a brief silence, before Theseus turned his attention back to Newton. "I like it…"

"Good, that's good."

…..

Hours later, both Theseus and Newt were settled down in bed (although Theseus did put up a slight fuss over being separated) and Viktor and Aestas practically collapsed onto their sofa.

"Artemis almost bit me…" sighed Viktor, "…. And Octavius almost knocked me out."

"Artemis is coming into season, and Octavius is the Alpha. He wants to be the first…. He must have seen you as a threat. I'm sure I mentioned that to you."

Viktor resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the surprised tone in his wife's voice, "No… but never mind my darling."

Waving his wand, he activated the newly bought gramophone, making sure to keep the volume low as it began. As a piano began to play, Viktor got to his feet and held out his hand for Aestas to take, "Would you do me the honour?"

Aestas hesitated, "I-I'm still a little…. Sore my love."

"Then I'll support your weight…" he smiled softly at her, "… come on."

After some more hesitation, Aestas finally relented and let Viktor help her to her feet, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and began to sway from side to side.

"Isn't this our wedding song?" Aestas asked softly."

"I believe so… where your brothers were giving me death glares."

Aestas chuckled at this, "I think they were more concerned about their own children at that point. You should have been more worried about my Father."

"True."

They continued to dance for a while, before Viktor spoke up again. "Do you remember our vows?" He asked, twirling Aestas around, "In your arms, I find the courage and gather strength. No matter what, I need you with me, for now and forever. In your arms, I hide no secrets and feel no fears. My world spins and everything is right."

Smiling softly at her husband, Aestas continued, "If today is a dream, don't wake me. I've known you since we were only teenagers, making our way through life with our heads in our books, and ever since then, you've been my everything. There is nothing more real than this moment, being in your arms."

Viktor beamed at his wife, twirling her around one last time as the music came to an end. "I love you…" he whispered, "… even if your hippogriffs do try and attack me from time to time."

"They only attack occasionally!"

"Still too often!"

"Poor baby."

"…. I love you."

"And so you should… I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

After being brought back into the Harry Potter fandom by the new Fantastic Beasts film, I've decided to do a series of short prompts/one-shots for Newt Scamander.

These will revolve around his family life, his relationship with his brother and (of course) Gramander!

Prompts are always welcome ?

Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it ?

….

"Are you sure I really need to be here?"

Viktor smiled, placing an arm around his wife as they strode up the path towards Hogwarts. "I did warn you that this would happen when you married me. Influential families are expected to mingle with one another."

"… I don't think I can walk much further in these shoes."

"Hold in there sweetie."

With one arm holding a sleeping Newton close, and the other keeping a tight hold of Theseus's hand as he tugged and pulled to run free, Aestas simply scowled at her husband.

As they walked over the bridge, Theseus started to hang back, dragging his feet across the floor. "I don't want to go Mummy!"

Letting go of Theseus's hand, Aestas handed a still-sleeping Newt over to her husband and turned to kneel in front of her oldest. "I know you don't like wearing smart clothes sweetie… "she began, neatening Theseus's hair, "…. But If I have to be here, then so do you."

"Aestas…" Viktor scolded, "… I don't think that's helping,"

"I'm merely being honest." Aestas straightened up and took Theseus's hand, "Weren't you the one who said we should never lie to them."

Viktor chose not to say anything, simply handing Newt back to his wife as they continued. Heading towards the Quidditch pitch, where the event was being held, Aestas couldn't help but smile at the memories the castle triggered.

"Take it all in Teddy…" she smiled down at her oldest, "… you might be going here one day."

"…. I thought we were going to send him to Durmstrang?"

"Only you thought that. I, however, want him to be able to talk to people of the opposite sex before he turns seventeen."

"I-I could talk to girls."

Aestas couldn't help but laugh at that, "Don't you remember the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I had loads of girls chasing after me!"

"But what did you say to the girl you actually liked?"

…..Flashback…

Viktor Scamander couldn't help but frown.

Nothing.

He had been working out shirtless for over half an hour now, and she still hadn't looked up. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but this girl intrigued him.

Her hair was a vibrant red and short, almost like a boy's and glasses were perched on the edge of her nose, forcing her to push them up every few seconds. Judging by the colours on her cloak and her tie, she was in the Ravenclaw house. Perched on her shoulder was a rat nibbling on a treat as its eyes darted around.

Ignoring the Beauxbaton and Hogwarts girls cooing behind him, he strode confidently over to her, already working out in his head what he was going to say. It had to be witty…. Funny… charming. It had to be inspired.

"Why aren't you looking?"

Damn it.

The girl barely glanced up at him, before turning her attention back to her book.

Clearing his throat, Viktor vowed to make the next sentence less… douchey.

"Everyone else is."

Damn it.

This time, the girl smirked slightly although she didn't look up from her book.

He was sure that the rat was giving him a judgemental look though.

Stepping closer, he opened his mouth to say something else only to find himself interrupted.

"Viktor!"

Spinning around, he watched in alarm as the Hogwarts champion came storming up to him. Alistair Redmayne. Alistair was a seventh year Slytherin student, with strawberry blonde hair and grey, stormy eyes.

He was a fierce duellist and to see the other champion storming up to him, Viktor resisted the urge to back away.

"What are you doing talking to my sister?!" Alistair growled, stepping in front of the young girl.

"Y-your sister?!"

As Viktor internally panicked, another Hogwarts student came up to stand next to Alistair. Despite having pitch black hair, his facial structure was very similar to Alistair's.

This must be the brother he mentioned.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Viktor shook his head. "I didn't know she was your sister! Honest!"

"And now you know… now you can leave."

However, before Viktor could even move, Alistair nudged his sister and silently encouraged her to follow him and his other brother. Despite being flanked on both sides, the sister glanced back at Viktor over her shoulder… and stuck her tongue out at him.

Damn it.

… End Flashback …

"Why aren't you looking?" Aestas mocked, grinning as Viktor flushed in embarrassment, "Was that really the best that you could do?"

"I had a much better opening line in my head…. It just didn't come out right."

Aestas laughed harder at this as they stepped onto the greens of Hogwarts. There were several wizarding families mingling with one another, setting out picnic blankets as the children played. Theseus didn't hesitate to race off towards the other children, who were playing a child's version of Quidditch near the lake.

Seeing the pained look on his wife's face, Viktor tried to reassure her.

"See, the Potter family are here. You don't mind them?"

"True, they're more… liberal than the other families. Who else is here?"

As they picked a space for themselves, Viktor managed to spot a few more influential people. "Well, the Lestranges are over there… with the Gaunt's."

"Let's hope that they stay over there… is Marvolo Gaunt over there? Little brat."

"He's around eighteen now, not such a little brat anymore."

Clearly not agreeing, Aestas turned away from the Darker families and glanced around, frowning when she didn't spot anyone she recognised…. Until a loud Irish voice called her name over the chatter and laughing of the party.

"AESTAS!"

Instantly recognising the voice, Aestas twisted around in glee. "Gareth!"

Striding towards her and her family was a large, red-headed, bearded man. Gareth Graves was a descendant of one of the original twelve Aurors for MACUSA, having moved to Ireland as a young child with his Irish mother, leaving his Father behind in America to pursue his career.

The same age as Aestas, the two had bonded on the train up to Hogwarts, and despite Gareth being sorted in Gryffindor and Aestas into Ravenclaw, the two had remained friends.

When Gareth moved back to America to become an Auror for MACUSA, the pair had remained in contact, although, neither had apparently mentioned coming here to the other.

Gently handing Newt over to Viktor, Aestas got to her feet and met Gareth in the middle, giving him a big hug as the large man twirled her around.

"I can't believe you're here!" cheered Gareth as he placed Aestas back on the ground, "You didn't mention it in your last letter!"

"Neither did you!"

Turning around, Gareth motioned at a slender, dark-haired woman who was holding onto the hand of a small boy. "Look Adriana, I told you we'd find someone we knew other than…. You know."

Adriana simply sneered. American-born to one of the more conservative families, she was the dictionary example of upper class…. And hated anyone who was in a lower class than her. She visibly hated how she was forced into an arranged marriage with someone who didn't behave like he was a member of one of the oldest wizarding families in America.

By her side, standing straight and crossing his wrists behind his back, was a young boy about Theseus's age. He had a very serious face, with hair very much like his Mother's, slicked back against his head.

Gently encouraging the boy to stand by his side, Gareth beamed at Aestas, "Aestas, meet my son, Percival."

Aestas smiled at Percival, "It's very nice to meet you Percival."

"It's nice to see you too Ma'am."

Having never heard a five-year-old address her with so much manners, Aestas resisted the urge to grin. She didn't think that Theseus had ever been so polite in his life, usually having trouble getting him to say please and thank you on most days.

Gareth noticed her efforts in trying not to grin, "Don't you have a son about Percival's age…" he glanced down at his son, "… wouldn't you like to make some friends."

"He already has friends." Interrupted Adriana, "And surely you'd prefer him to strengthen relationships with those families?"

"I'd prefer for him to make friends with families who won't try and use him."

Before the other couple could escalate into a fight, Aestas tried to change the subject. "I do have a little boy about your age…" she addressed Percival, "… maybe you can help me find him?"

Percival seemed unsure, but he nodded anyway.

"Thank you very much. Now Theseus has red hair, like mine. That should be easy to see right?"

"Like them?"

Aestas looked over to where Percival was pointing and sighed. "Oh Merlin's Beard."

Over in the distance, she could see over ten red-headed children running around and playing with one another.

"Honey…" she chuckled, "… I think the Weasley family are here."

"… We'll never find him."

"Nonsense…." Aestas straightened up, drew in a deep breath and softly called out for her oldest, "… THESEUS!"

Okay, maybe not so softly.

Watching the crowd of Weasley children carefully, she smiled when she saw her son break free and rush towards her, almost barrelling into her as he came to a stop.

"Yes Mummy?"

Before Aestas could answer, Theseus spotted Percival standing nearby. "Who are you?"

"Theseus, manners please,"

"Sorry Mummy… "he held out his hand to Percival, "…. I'm Theseus Scamander."

Nervously, Percival returned the gesture. "Percival Graves."

"…. You want to go play Quidditch with me?"

"Ummmm…." Percival glanced at his Father, who nodded in encouragement, "… alright?"

Theseus beamed at this, grabbing his new friend by the hand and pulling him towards the lake. As Gareth beamed in relief, he suddenly spotted the baby in Viktor's arms. "Hello there…" he boomed, "… you're a lot quieter than your brother aren't you?"

At this, Aestas glanced over at the bundle in her husbands' arms, eyes widening in surprise when she saw Newt staring at her friend, frowning in confusion. "When did you wake up?" she cooed, smiling softly as Newt babbled slightly, his hands reaching up to grab his Father's hair, "Most babies let their Mummy's know."

As they group seated themselves on the blanket (minus Adriana, who chose to stride over to the Lestranges and Gaunts), Newt started to wriggle furiously, shuffling out of his Father's arm until he was placed on the ground.

At this new-found freedom, Newt started to crawl towards the lake, whining as Aestas lifted him into the air and placed him in front of her. "Stay here sweetie."

Newt didn't listen, attempting to crawl away once again.

"I think he's trying to get ta the lake." Chuckled Gareth, smirking as Aestas pulled Newt towards her., "Why don't you ask the boys to keep an eye on him whilst they play over there?"

"They're only five, and Newt can't swim. I'm not taking that chance."

"Nonsense, Percival will take care of him…. PERCY!"

Almost immediately, the two five year olds raced up to them, with Theseus quickly noticing that his baby brother was awake. "Hey Newty!" he exclaimed, rushing over and pulling his brother into a gentle hug, "You wanna come play?!"

Pleadingly, he turned his attention to his mother. "Please Mummy?!"

Aestas winced slightly, before sighing. "Okay…. But I want you all to stay away from the lake. Newt can't swim remember?"

Nodding eagerly, Theseus watched as Aestas let Newt go free, grabbing Percival's hand as he encouraged his new friend to follow Newt as well.

"Maybe I should go and keep an eye on them…." Muttered Viktor, his eyes following his two sons.

Gratefully, Aestas leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek, "If you wouldn't mind. You know how easily Theseus gets distracted."

"The boys' stopped mid-conversation to follow a kitten." Grunted Viktor, as he pushed himself to his feet and followed the children, remaining behind them at a safe distance.

….

Percival kept his eye on Theseus's little brother as he and his new friend pretended to be Aurors. The idea of playing pretend was foreign to him, usually being forced to read quietly with his other friends.

Newt seemed to be transfixed with the light reflecting off the water, a shy smile on his face as various creatures who lived near the lake, frolicked in the midday sun.

"Hey!"

Percival yelped slightly when Theseus struck him on the leg with his 'wand'

"Pay attention!"

Rubbing his sore leg, Percival shook his head. "I was watching Newt, like we were told to do?"

Theseus winced, "Oh yeah…." He glanced over at his brother…. Who was clapping eagerly at the sight of something in the lake. Spinning around, Theseus yelped when he saw the top half of a face peeking out of the water.

"MOMMY!"

…

Anahita couldn't help but feel curious.

The Headmaster of the… 'school' had informed them that they would be having a gathering on the surface world near the Black Lake.

Her Mother always said she was too curious for her own good.

Swimming to the surface, Anahita stared at all the small humans running around. However, one caught her attention… a much smaller human was sitting near the lake, a big beam on its face when it spotted Anahita peeking above the water.

Curious, Anahita swam a little closer, her head tilting to the side slightly as the small human began to clap.

"MOMMY!"

…

Despite Viktor being closer, Aestas managed to reach her children in record time, quickly lifting Newt into her arms as Theseus and Percival continued to stare at the water. "What is it? What happened?"

Silently, Theseus pointed at the face peeking out of the water. Upon glancing over, Aestas smiled softly. "Oh sweetie…" she whispered, as Newt continued to clap, "…. It's okay. She's just curious about Newt."

"She?"

"That's a merperson. She's not dangerous sweetie."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Theseus and Percival's eyes widened in amazement as they shuffled closer to the edge of the lake, staring at the face in the water. As the two children got closer, the merperson dunked back into the water, a tail flashing above the lake surface as she dived.

Almost as soon as the merperson disappeared, Newt slumped in disappointed, pouting as he stopped clapping.

"I know sweetie…" Aestas murmured soothingly, "… But she needs to go home, and you need to eat." She turned her gaze to Theseus and Percival, "All of you, alright?"

Although Theseus pouted, he nodded his head and followed his Mother back to the picnic blanket.

…

Once the last pumpkin pasty had been eaten and the last drop of lemonade drank, Theseus went to go play Quidditch again whilst Percival decided to stay with the adults.

As the grown-ups talked about boring adult stuff (and without his Mother there, Percival knew that he wouldn't be forced to follow along), Percival found himself captivated by Newt, holding his hands near the baby and wriggling his fingers, laughing as Newt's eyes almost crossed trying to keep his eye on the fingers.

"Having fun Percy?" asked Gareth, smiling at the sight of his son behaving like a normal child.

Despite hating being called Percy, Percival nodded, still focused on keeping Newt entertained. As the two children kept themselves busy, Aestas nudged Viktor (who was keeping his eye on Theseus) in the side. "I've never seen Newt so happy with someone who isn't family…" she whispered in glee, "… look!"

Making sure that Theseus wasn't be too…. Theseus-y, Viktor glanced down to where his youngest and Percival were playing. Newt was a 'funny' child (as stated by Viktor's own parents). He seemed to hate being touched by anyone who wasn't close family.

He loved his Mother, Father and brother… occasionally he could deal with his Aunts, Uncles and cousins… he dealt with his grandparents even less.

And yet there he was… allowing Percival, someone he'd met only a short while ago, to hold his hands.

"That is… unusual." He muttered, smiling when he spotted his wife practically vibrating in excitement.

Whilst Gareth couldn't understand exactly why his good friend was so excited, he couldn't help but empathize with Aestas, grinning at how easily his son seemed to bond with the baby. "Well, it's not quite the friendship I was aiming for, but it will do."


	3. Chapter 3

After being brought back into the Harry Potter fandom by the new Fantastic Beasts film, I've decided to do a series of short prompts/one-shots for Newt Scamander.

These will revolve around his family life, his relationship with his brother and (of course) Gramander!

Prompts are always welcome ?

Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it ?

….

"Aestas… Aestas!"

Aestas murmured in her sleep, rolling over and burying her head into the pillow, "Five more minutes darling."

"Aestas, something's wrong with Newt!"

This got Aestas's attention as she wearily pushed herself into a seated position. "He's probably just hungry, I'll heat- "She stopped, carefully listening to the crying as her tired look became a frown, "… Those are not hungry cries."

Before Viktor could react, Aestas apparated with a loud pop, and her voice could clearly be heard next door, in Newt's room.

"Oh, my poor little Newt…" she was cooing softly, probably rocking the one year old from side to side, "… you poor thing."

Viktor apparated to the room himself, just as Theseus burst into the room and rushed over.

"What's going on! What's going on!"

"Shhhhh my little dragon…" Aestas hushed Theseus as Newt grumbled in her arms, "…. Newton's not feeling very well at the moment alright?"

To Theseus's credit, he lowered his voice immediately and shuffled closer to his parents. "Is Newt gonna be okay?"

"It's 'going to' be Theseus, and yes, Newt is going to be just fine."

Theseus didn't seem to believe her, a small frown on his face as his Mother went to sit in the rocking chair next to Newt's cot.

"Come here sweetie."

When Theseus made his way over, climbing on top of Newt's toy box, Aestas gently took a hold of his hand and brought it towards Newt's face. Slowly, she placed Theseus' tiny fingers inside Newt's mouth.

"Feel along his gums… what do you feel?"

Confused, Theseus did as he was told, only to pull his fingers out and grin at his Mother. "Sharp!"

"Ah-ha. He's teething… and not very happy about it."

Viktor, watching this exchange, frowned in confusion. "Wait… Theseus starting teething when he was about four months old, Newt's one year old. Isn't this a bit strange?"

"No, no, no. Children teeth between the ages of four months and one year. Newt's just a late bloomer."

Drool was practically pouring out of Newt's mouth as he grumbled and groaned, wriggling in his Mother's arms in discomfort.

"Viktor, can you cast a cooling charm on one of his toys? The cold should soothe his gums. Theseus, can you please him me with breakfast?"

As his Father rushed out of the room, clearly wanting to help his youngest, Theseus nodded eagerly at his Mother as she headed to the changing table. "Okay Mummy. What do you want me to do?"

"Well first, I want you to get changed. It is a school day after all… then, I'd like you to keep Newt distracted whilst I make breakfast. Make sure he's happy and not focused on his sore gums."

"Yes Mummy!"

…..

Newt immediately started to calm down when Viktor handed him the cold, teething toys (that were once Theseus's once upon a time), making soft content noises as his sore gums were soothed.

Making sure that the children were happy in the living room, Viktor walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind. "Mmmmm, what are you cooking?"

"Porridge for us, and I've put a cooling charm on some applesauce for Newt."

"One of his cheeks looks a little flushed."

"That's normal sweetie, don't you remember how Theseus's used to be. His cheeks used to match his hair." Aestas thought to herself for a few moments, before she nodded to herself, "I think me and Newt will visit my Father today. He might have some potions that will help with the teething. You'll make sure that Theseus gets to his classes won't you dear?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. I'll fire-call Father, he should have a free hour at some point."

….

He did indeed, from 12-1. Technically it was his lunch hour, but he was always happy to see his only daughter and youngest Grandson.

As soon as Aestas and Newt appeared in the fireplace, having travelled there via the floo channels, her Father was there to meet them.

"Hello, my little rose…" he exclaimed warmly, his own, black hair tied back into a neat ponytail as he pulled Aestas (and Newt by association) into a hug, "…. How can I help you today?"

It was at this moment, that Newt started to grumble, wriggling in his Mother's arms in discomfort as the pain in his gums started up again.

"Ah…" Muttered her Father in understanding, "… teething. Hand him over, I've got just the thing to help."

Aestas did willingly, sighing in relief at her Father's confidence. "I forget you have experience with things like this."

"Trust me, with three children, all around the same age, teething together, you learn very quickly."

Ah, of course…. With his wife dying not too long after Aestas's birth, Sebastian was forced to raise three children on his own. He never re-married, despite everyone urging him to do so, and managed to balance work life and children.

And he still wasn't grey.

"Now…" Her Father walked over to his shelves (quickly checking on the potion he was brewing), "…. I do have a numbing gel that should help with the pain. It tastes like pumpkin pie, so it's child-friendly… does he even like pumpkin pie?"

Aestas shrugged, "We're working it up to foods like that…. hopefully he does."

Her Father simply hummed, holding Newt with one arm and picking out a small tube with the other. "We'll rub of this on his gums and see if it cheers him up."

"… You do know if it works right?"

Shrug.

"Daaaaaad!"

"I'm joking my little rose, of course I know it works." He handed Newt back over to her, "A small bit should be enough to calm him down. No nasty taste, and it'll work for about 24 hours."

"And it tastes like pumpkin pie?"

Nod.

Gently, her Father encouraged Newt to open his mouth and rubbed the clear-ish gel on the red gums where the tooth was breaking through.

"I remember when Theseus was teething…." Sighed Sebastian, "… he'd bite down as soon as you stuck your finger into his mouth."

"Hmmmm, I think Viktor still has the scar."

Sebastian chuckled at the memory, "Ah yes…. Thank goodness Newton is a lot calmer."

That was certainly the truth, as Newt was holding his mouth open obediently as his Grandfather rubbed the soothing gel on his sore gums. Once Sebastian finished, and pulled his finger out, Newton started to babble eagerly (the occasional "Mama", "Papa" and "P'ease" making their way into the conversation), holding his arms out for his Grandpa.

"That certainly seemed to work fast." Aestas chuckled, as she handed Newt over again, "It's like he's forgotten about his gums."

"Well, it's no good if it doesn't work fast." Her Father summoned a small pouch to him and placed the soothing gel inside, "Just apply it every morning until his teething stops. He can still eat and bite other things, so don't worry about that."

Aestas sighed in relief, going up onto her tiptoes to kiss her Father on the cheek. "What would we do without you?"

"You would have two very grumpy children."

….

As her Father was on his lunch break, their visit was short, and soon Aestas and Newt were back at home, with the one-year-old in a much happier mood.

"Time to feed the Hippogriffs I think…" she sighed, heading towards the back garden, "… do you want to help Mummy feed the Hippogriffs sweetie?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"That's my good boy."


	4. Chapter 4

After being brought back into the Harry Potter fandom by the new Fantastic Beasts film, I've decided to do a series of short prompts/one-shots for Newt Scamander.

These will revolve around his family life, his relationship with his brother and (of course) Gramander!

Prompts are always welcome ?

Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it ?

….

Aestas murmured happily in her sleep as she curled up under the covers., ignoring the movement to the side of her.

Viktor was probably just preparing for his lunchtime meeting.

"Aestas…. Aestas."

"Hmmmm?"

"Come on, wake up my rose."

She turned over, slowly opening her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her face when she spotted the bouquet of roses hovering in front of her face.

"If you say a line like 'a rose for a rose', I will not be impressed." She chuckled, pushing herself into a seated position and taking the bouquet from the air, "I thought you'd be off, getting ready for your meeting?"

Viktor winced sheepishly, "Well… the meeting isn't until tomorrow. I only brought you here a little bit sooner so we could… maybe had a meal together?"

Thrilled by this, Aestas opened her mouth to reply…. Only for Theseus to suddenly jump on the bed, having been woken from his own sleep in the adjourning bedroom. "Morning Mummy!"

With the sudden noise, it was no surprise that Newt also woke up at this moment.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

"I'll get him darling." Viktor reassured his wife, leaving her with the excitable Theseus and heading into the other room.

Newt was standing up in the crib, a displeased look on his face as he stared at the teddy hippogriff on the floor.

"Why is this out here?"

Newt just pouted up at him, sticking his hands through the bar to try and reach for his teddy.

"Alright, alright…" Viktor bent down and picked the teddy up, before lifting his youngest up with the other arm, "… here you go Newt. Why don't we go and see Mummy?"

Newt babbled eagerly as they walked into the master bedroom, reaching out for his Mother as he was lowered onto the bed.

"I hope you changed him first?" Aestas raised an eyebrow at her husband, "Remember what happened yesterday?"

Ah yes, Newt got on the bed and started pulling his pyjama bottoms off and his underwear, dumping the soaked nappy on the bed and staining the covers…. Which is what he was starting to do now.

"Okay!" exclaimed Viktor, lifting Newt up once again and heading back into the other room. "First things first."

As her husband rushed into the other room, Aestas turned and smiled gently at Theseus. "Silly Daddy, hmmm?"

Theseus giggled, wriggling closer to his Mother, "Silly, silly Daddy…" he mimicked, "… we gonna see Grandad today?"

"Yes. You and your brother are going to spend the whole day with Grandad! Won't that be nice?"

"Yeah! Maybe we can go and get ice cream."

She chuckled, tickling Theseus and laughing along with him. "I don't think you need any more sugar!"

"Mummy! No!"

…..

Once Newt was all clean and everyone was dressed, they made their way downstairs to the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron, for breakfast.

"Porridge for Newt. Eggs for Theseus and two full English breakfasts." Viktor lowered the plates onto the table, "Smells nice doesn't it boys?"

Newt squealed in delight, hand already reaching out to scoop the porridge into his hands, only to be stopped by Aestas, who was feeding him and keeping an eye on Theseus.

Her oldest had a habit of starting food fights if left unsupervised.

"You did remember to bring all Newt's books?" Aestas asked her husband, "I know I packed Theseus's toys, but- "

"- don't worry." Viktor smiled gently at her, "All his books are in there…. He has a lot of dragon ones."

"He likes his creatures, just like his mummy."

"Dwagon! Dwagon!" Newt cheered, porridge smeared all over his face.

"Ah…." They all turned to see Aestas's father walking up to the table, a fond smile on his face, "… that brings back fond memories… except your word was always Hip'gwif! Hip'gwif!"

Aestas flushed slightly at her father's impression of her, rolling her eyes as Theseus and Viktor started to laugh (with Newt joining in…. just because). "Thanks Father, thanks."

Sebastian Redmayne chuckled warmly, running a hand over his daughter's neat lock, before bending down and gently hugging his two grandchildren. "Now…" he sighed, glancing at Aestas and Viktor, "… you two run along and have fun. Me and the children will be fine."

Aestas hesitated for a brief moment, before nodding gratefully to her father and getting to her feet, closely followed by Viktor.

"Say bye-bye to Mummy and Daddy now…" Sebastian gently asked, smiling as Theseus barely glanced up from his food to wave, "… Newt?"

Newt seemed confused that his Mummy was leaving, a pout on his face as he reached out to her.

"Oh honey…" Aestas bent over to give her youngest a kiss on the cheek, "… We won't be gone long. And you like Grandad!"

"Mummy!"

"Just go sweetie…" Sebastian gently ordered, "…. He'll whine for a bit, but he'll be fine. I promise."

Aestas nodded, turning to leave with Viktor and ignoring how Newt's protests grew higher and louder.

As the adults left the inn, Sebastian quickly went to distract Newt, not wanting to deal with a screaming toddler so early on. Transfiguring a small glass into a little dragon, Sebastian gently pushed it towards his grandson, prompting Newt to glance down… and squeal in delight.

Crisis averted.

…..

"Aestas…"

Aestas winced guiltily, turning her attention back to her husband, "Sorry…" she whispered, "... It's just- "

"- we've never spent this long away from Newt." Viktor finished, nodding in understanding. It was different for Theseus, he'd always had the confidence to manage without his parents, even running into school on his first day without saying goodbye to either of them.

"He'll be fine…" Viktor continued, "… he loves his Grandad, and you know it. Now can we have a nice dinner, without talking about the children?"

"Of course, of course!"

They both turned their attention back to their meals, silently enjoying the meals for a time. After a few minutes, Aestas glanced up at her husband and smirked, a wicked look on her face. "Do you remember the first Valentine's day we had?"

Viktor groaned at the memory, "Will you ever let it go?"

"Never."

**********Flashback*********

It was honestly easier asking her to be his date to the Yule Ball.

Viktor lingered near the doorway to Hogwarts Great Hall, his eyes focused on the Ravenclaw table and the red-head sat at it.

No over-protective brothers in sight…. Mission 'ask Aestas out' is ago.

Confidently, he strode into the hall, heading straight for the younger girl. He had his entire speech prepared, there was no way this could go wrong.

"Aestas…." Viktor smiled when she glanced up at him, "… I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Aestas tilted her head to one side, Ratsputin (the rat on her shoulder) doing the same. "We eat at this table every mealtime?"

"Y-yeah, I meant as a date?"

"… Okay."

Viktor waited patiently, before nervously stammering out, "L-like today? Maybe?"

"…. You can pick me up from the Ravenclaw Common room at three if you want?"

"Yeah!"

Aestas smiled at his excitement, pushing herself to her feet, and heading towards the door…. Before pausing and turning back. "Try not to let my brothers know, hmmmm?"

With those parting words, she walked away, leaving a nervous Viktor behind…. Her brothers were a little bit scary.

….

"AH!"

Viktor yelped as a freezing ball of snow struck him in the back of the neck, spinning around and glaring at Aestas, who was practically in tears of laughter. "Really?" he hissed, "Really?"

More laughter.

Knowing that she was distracted, Viktor created a snowball of his own… a much larger one, before throwing it directly at the laughing thirteen-year-old.

"OOF!" she grunted, as the snowball hit her in the shoulder, causing her to overbalance and fall to the ground.

Okay… maybe that was a little hard.

Viktor went rushing over, helping her to her feet (taking relief in the fact that she was still laughing). "I am so sorry…" he apologised, casting a quick drying spell over the Aestas, "… I-I-I- "

"- That was amazing!" Aestas whooped, laughing at the shocked expression on Viktor's face, "What? You thought I'd suddenly start crying because of a little snowball? I have two older brothers! Snowball fights made up half our Christmas holidays!"

Relieved that she was alright, Viktor sighed in relief and they continued to walk towards Hogsmede.

"This is…. Nice." Viktor eventually decided as they wandered into the small village, "Do you really get to come here any time?"

"No... only third years and up can go, and even then, they need permission slips signed. There are set weekends when each year can go, and they must be back by a specific time."

"There's a lot of rules for a little trip out."

Aestas shrugged, "It seems to work… and I know my Dad would never have signed the permission slip without knowing about them."

"Yeah… what does your Dad do again?"

"He's a potions Master…. He could remove all your memories and make you think you're a little girl without even thinking about it."

"O-oh."

***End Flashback*****

"You were looking over your shoulder the entire dinner…" Aestas chuckled, a teasing smile on her face, "… Your first meeting with him was hilarious."

"He offered to show me his potions lab, and I almost had a panic attack." Viktor groaned in embarrassment, "Your brothers thought it was the funniest thing ever."

"They still do really."

There were a few more minutes of silence, before Aestas placed her fork back on her plate, and glanced at the nearby fireplace. "Do you think they'd mind if I used that to contact my Father and check in on the boys?"

"Aestas…" Viktor scolded, a fond smile on his face, "… this is meant to be a day without the boys."

"I know… I can't help but worry!"

"Your Father raised three children on his own… I think he can manage Newt and Theseus… especially since Theseus is about two children on his own."

It took a few more minutes, but eventually Aestas turned her thoughts away from the children and back to her husband.

…

Hours later, they made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron, where Sebastian was waiting, both children sleeping next to him.

"How…" Viktor exclaimed in surprise, "… how did you get Theseus to sleep? On time?"

Sebastian smirked at him, "A gentleman never reveals his secrets."

"He lets them run around until they're too tired to think, let alone cause trouble…" Aestas chuckled at the betrayed look on her Father's face, "… he used to do it all the time with me and my brothers."

As she came over to lift her children into her arms and carry them into the bedroom, Sebastian waved Viktor over, before pulling a small vial out of his pocket. "Child-safe sleeping potion in warm milk never hurts."

"… I won't tell Aestas."

"A wise decision."


	5. Chapter 5

After being brought back into the Harry Potter fandom by the new Fantastic Beasts film, I've decided to do a series of short prompts/one-shots for Newt Scamander. These will revolve around his family life, his relationship with his brother and (of course) Gramander! Prompts are always welcome ?

Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it ?

….

2-year-old Newt stared up at the ceiling as the rain struck the roof. He knew he was meant to be asleep hours ago, but he just couldn't.

The rain was too noisy.

Mummy always said that rain is calming, that it makes the beginning of a fresh start…. Theseus said it was when monsters were coming to attack.

Theseus got into trouble a lot when he said things like that.

Suddenly, the room lit up, casting creepy shadows along the wall, causing Newt to yelp slightly and dive under his covers, clutching at his soft-toy Hippogriff desperately…. And then a loud BOOOM echoed throughout the room.

Newt couldn't help but scream at that, jumping out of bed, his tiny feet slapping against the floor as he rushed to his parent's room, slamming the door behind him.

Viktor was instantly awake at this, groaning as he felt a small hand urgently shake his arm. Standing by the side of the bed, Newt was staring up at him, eyes big and wide with his toy in his arms.

He looked more than a little frightened.

"Loud Daddy!" Newt whimpered, "Scawy monsters!"

Damn Theseus.

"Up Daddy! Up!"

Slowly, Viktor leaned out of bed and hauled his youngest up and over, nestling him between himself and Aestas (who of course, was still fast asleep).

"There are no monsters son…" he tried to reassure the toddler, "… Theseus was just…. Being silly."

Being Theseus.

Newton didn't seem to believe him though, and continued to sob loudly, burying his face into his Dad's chest and quivering as the thunderstorm continued outside, yelping with every crack of thunder.

"Hmmm, sweetie?" A groggy Aestas turned over, her red hair almost sticking up as she tried to clear the sleep-induced fog from her mind. When she spotted a tearful Newt, she smiled softly, "Oh baby, what's wrong?"

"Monsters!"

Aestas was silent for a few moments, before shaking her head wearily, "Remind me to have a word with Theseus in the morning…" she sighed, before shuffling closer and placing a gentle hand on Newt's back, "… listen to me Newt…. No monsters would dare come near you, not with us here, do you understand?"

There was a small nod, but he still didn't seem convinced.

However, before she could say anything else, the door to their room slammed open again and a larger child bounced onto the bed, huddling next to Aestas.

"Theseus… are you okay sweetie?"

Shake of the head.

"… Is the thunderstorm?"

Slow nod.

"Aha…. so what do we say to your brother for scaring him with tales of monsters?"

Theseus glanced up, instantly spotting his crying brother and wincing in sympathy and guilt. "Sorry Newt."

When Newt just nodded, burying his face back into his Dad's chest as another wave of thunder echoed throughout the room.

"Hmmmmm, the Thunderbirds are working hard tonight."

This caught Newt and Theseus's attention immediately.

"What's a Thunderbird Mummy?"

Ignoring how her husband groaned slightly under his breath, Aestas pushed herself into a seated position and pulled both children closer, lowering the volume of her voice as she went into 'story-telling' mode.

"Well, the Thunderbird is a gorgeous creature, with three pairs of powerful wings, and feathers that shimmer with cloud-like patterns, like raindrops in sunlight. It can change colours, changing from various shades of gold to blue, to grey and silver, to white as it summons storms."

"It's making the scawy noises?" Newt whispered, despite his clear interest in the new creature, "Why it need to be scawy Mummy?"

"Because by being scary, it scares away the real monsters…." She pulled her two children closer and beamed at them, "…. The Thunderbird is a protector. This means nothing is going to hurt you during this storm, okay?"

The two children nodded, although they didn't relinquish their grip on their Mother, prompting her to sigh softly.

"You can stay here if you wish…" she reassured them, "… but you have to actually sleep. No playing at this hour, am I understand."

"Yes Mummy." "Yes Mummy."

She didn't have to wait too long before the exhaustion of being afraid caught up with them and their breathing evened out, panicked breathing turning into soft snoring.

"A little bit of an exaggeration wasn't it?"

Aestas turned to Viktor and tilted her head in silent questioning as he continued.

"I know the first part of that little story was true…. But the rest was- "

"- the perfect thing to get them to calm down." She shrugged, "When they're older, they might figure out that Thunderbirds are very rarely seen outside of Arizona, and that they don't really scare away monster… but I'd like to go back to sleep at some point tonight and that was the best way to do it."

Without saying another word, she slowly lay back down and closed her eyes, signalling an end to the conversation. Sighing wearily, Viktor lay back down as well, focusing on the sound of the rain hitting the windowpane.

He was asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aestas!"

Cackling, Aestas allowed herself to be lifted up into the air and spun around, with Gareth Graves beaming at her.

"Alright, alright!" She eventually patted him on the shoulder, "Put me down before I throw up all over you."

Oh yeah…. Viktor definitely just groaned at her bluntness.

If she could make him do that at least once a day, it was a good week.

"How are you Gareth?" she asked once she was set back down on solid ground, "You've definitely not matured, so hopefully you've got something else going for you."

Gareth chortled, "Such wit! You can take the girl away from Ravenclaw, but you can't take the Ravenclaw out of the girl, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Aestas said nothing in reply, turning her attention to the seven-year-old standing near the front door of their home. "And how are you Percival?"

She didn't think it was possible, but the small child seemed to be even more serious this time around, "I am very well, thank you Mrs Scamander."

"Mrs Scamander?" Aestas sent an amused smirk at Gareth, before turning her attention back to the child, "You can call me Aestas sweetie."

Percival just nodded… it was clear that he wasn't going to call her by her first name anytime soon.

"Come in, come in…" Aestas moved to one side, "… I'll brew up some tea, and maybe I can find some pumpkin juice for Percival?"

"Wonderful!" Gareth strode confidently in, "In the meantime, tell me everything that's been happening with you."

"Well…"

Viktor followed on behind, smiling softly as his wife started to babble eagerly about Theseus's little show of accidental magic a few days ago, which involved making his vegetables disappear from his plant and reappear above Viktor's head.

He was still picking bits of broccoli out of his hair.

"Haha!" Gareth chuckled in glee at the story, "I still remember Percival's first show!"

As the pair continued to chatter eagerly, making their way into the kitchen, Viktor turned his attention to the seven-year-old, who looked completely lost.

"I think Theseus and Newt are in the sitting room…" he stated, "… down that corridor, first door on the left. No reason both of us should suffer, hmmm?"

A small smile appeared on the child's face and he nodded in gratitude, rushing off in that direction.

He probably never really had anyone to play with back at home…. Maybe he should just reinforce to Theseus the rules of the home.

He'd like to avoid broken antiques, at least for one week.

Now, most men wouldn't be happy leaving their wife alone with another man, but Viktor knew Gareth and Aestas wouldn't even notice he was gone, too busy catching up with one another.

The pair had never been together romantically. Aestas had reassured Viktor of that early on in the relationship, and he was inclined to believe her.

They were too similar.

Thinking of their early relationship, Viktor couldn't help but think about when he'd fallen in love with her… most people believed it was when he saw her coming down the stairs towards him during the Yule Ball, a gorgeous dark blue dress clinging to her form, and her short, red hair neatly styled as she smiled shyly at him.

No… he first fell in love with her when he saw her duel for the first time.

******Flashback*****

"Come on then pretty girl!"

Viktor frowned at the familiar accents he heard from around the corner.

Hans and his minion, by the sound of it…. Personally, he would never have picked them to come to Hogwarts, but they were a favourite of the Headmaster and that was all that was needed sometimes.

"Come on… won't you give us a kiss?"

"Piss off!"

That was another familiar voice…. A little too familiar.

Aestas!

Viktor raced towards the noise, rushing around the corridor, only to stop in his tracks at what he saw next.

Hans and his minion were there, as was Aestas. The older boys were practically pinning the young girl up against the wall, hands either side of her in order to stop her from making a quick escape.

He had his wand out in seconds, already planning to get them away from the girl he… liked.

But he was too late…. Although not in the way that you think.

Before Hans or his friend could do anything, a rat suddenly left from the warmth of the scarf she was wearing and started scratching at the minion's face, causing Hans to yelp and take several steps back.

As he reached for his wand, Aestas pulled out her own, casting a quick Expelliarmus, disarming him, before casting an unknown spell that caused the boys pants to fall to the floor, and then lift him up into the air… upside down.

With Hans taken care of, Aestas casually strode over to the minion, holding out a hand for her rat to jump back onto her arm and make its way back up to her shoulder. As the minion scrabbled to recover, hissing at the shallow, stinging scratches on his face, Aestas had her wand pointed at his neck.

"Bitch!" he yelled, "Bitch!"

"Bitch with the wand at your neck."

Seeming to sense that he was in hot water, the minion quickly shut his mouth and backed away. Once far enough away, he legged it to safety, not even noticing Viktor as he ran away.

Aestas did though.

"Thanks for your help." She rolled her eyes, muttering the counter-curse on Hans, not even watching as the other boy raced away (difficult with his pants around his ankles).

"Oh, trust me…" Viktor couldn't help but smile, "… you had that well under control. And I don't think you would have appreciated me stepping in, acting like the big hero."

She was silent for a few moments, before smiling and nodded, "Well…. You're right. For once."

****End Flashback******

They started courting officially right after that.

Smiling at the memory, Viktor followed the other two into the kitchen.

The children would be fine.

…..

"Percy!" Theseus dragged Percival inside, ignoring how the other child protested, "You gotta see this!"

As soon as the door closed behind him, Theseus closed the curtains, sending the room into darkness. As soon as everything went dark, dozens of tiny, golden lights started to drift around the room, lazily flying around.

"Like them?" Theseus was clearly excited about them, bouncing up and down on the spot, "Mummy enchanted them this morning for Newt. I kinda want to sleep in here now."

It was then that Percival spotted the two-year-old, who was practically hiding behind a giant dragon teddy, occasionally peeking out to stare at him, only to dart back to safety when he spotted Percival looking over.

"Newt!" Theseus clearly found it funny, "Come on Newt, he's a friend remember?"

"He was only a baby." Percival shrugged, "I wouldn't remember me either." He sent a reassuring smile at the toddler, before turning his attention to Theseus, who had thrown open the doors to his and Newt's room, rushing between the two into order to show Percival his new toys.

This was… nice.


	7. Chapter 7

IamSage88 requested some 2 or 3 year old Newt like really cautious about things like new people, tripping over the carpet, and weird shadows but things that are actually dangerous like scaring a giant creature or playing with sharp tools doesn't bother him much, even when he gets hurt?

So that's what this chapter will entail.

…

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?"

Aestas and Viktor both tilted their heads to the side as the mop of red hair wriggled slightly amongst his vast collection of stuffed animals, both muggle and magical.

"I bet you ten galleons it's about animals." Aestas replied, a soft smile on her face as Newt snuffled slightly in his sleep, not even flinching when his large dragon toy fell on top of him, almost protectively.

If toys were alive of course.

"I can already tell what he's going to be like when he's older…" she murmured, "… begging us to let him keep every animal that he finds, or smuggling it into his bedroom and hoping that we don't find out about it."

"…. I would blame it on you. He gets it from your side of the family."

Aestas didn't even try to deny it, shrugging lightly. "Better than being cruel."

"And this trip to the Muggle petting zoo isn't about encouraging him with his love of animals?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aestas quickly flicked her wand at the fireplace that had been built into the wall opposite the bed, sending the flames roaring back up again.

"You know Theseus is going to be a little upset, right?"

"Theseus needs to understand that, now that Newt is older, we need to start doing things that he enjoys. It's not fair otherwise."

Viktor winced, but nodded in agreement anyway, sighing in bliss at the peace and quiet in the home.

"Danger! Don't worry Mummy, I'll save you!"

And just like that, it was over.

Theseus was up.

"Mummy?"

And now, so was Newt.

"I'll deal with Theseus…" Aestas whispered, "… get Newt dressed and we'll try and have a peaceful breakfast at least."

"We haven't had a peaceful breakfast in eight years."

"Viktor…"

"Alright, alright."

As Aestas rushed out of the room, hoping to catch Theseus before he caused any damage with his over-enthusiastic imagination, Viktor headed over to the bed and gently lifted his youngest into his arms.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked the toddler softly, smiling as the three-year-old nodded, eyes still half-closed from sleep, "Ready to see all those animals?"

At the mention of animals, Newt instantly perked up, wriggling slightly to try and grab one of his teddies.

"Which one are you bringing today?" Viktor asked, "Notice how I said, one?"

Reaching out, Newt grabbed his unicorn teddy and beamed at his Dad.

"The unicorn?"

"Sparkles Daddy! Sparkles!"

"Ah… of course."

As he quickly dressed the toddler, he headed to the dining room, where Theseus and Aestas were already waiting.

"Mummy!" Newt wriggled, holding out his arms for Aestas to take him, which she did with a little smile on her face.

"Hello my little darling… I see we're bringing Sparkles today?"

Newt nodded, even as his Dad groaned. Of course, Aestas knew all the names of the teddies.

"Is this zoo going to have unicorns Mummy?" Theseus piped up, mouth full of cereal, "Would we be able to pet them?"

"Sweetie, this is a muggle petting zoo I'm afraid. They'll have sheep and horses and pigs, things like that."

Theseus definitely didn't seem impressed by that, groaning as he dramatically flung himself forwards. "Why can't we just go to the Quidditch store? Or somewhere cool?"

"Theseus Scamander!" Aestas was suddenly very serious, a frown on her face, "For almost six years, we've done what you wanted to do. It's Newt's turn."

"But he- "

"- Newt is really looking forwards to this. You know how much he loves animals."

Theseus glanced over at his younger brother, who seemed to be ignoring the slightly heated discussion, focusing on Sparkles quietly.

He'd never won an argument against Mummy…. He didn't even think Daddy had won an argument against Mummy.

"Sorry Newt…" he eventually mumbled, "… Sorry Mummy."

Aestas accepted the apology with a nod, before placing Newt in his chair and summoning breakfast from the kitchen. "Eat up!" she gently ordered, "The sooner you eat, the sooner we can go."

….

"Ah, ah, ah…" Aestas gently grabbed Newt by the hood of his coat, "… not so fast sweetie."

With a wave of her wand, another teddy went flying into her hands and she rose an eyebrow at him. "And just what is Bobby doing in your coat?"

Bobby was just a simple teddy bear, but it wasn't the one Newt had chosen, as evident by the fact Sparkles was still in his arms.

"But Mummy!" Newt looked on the verge of tears, "Bobby want to come!"

"Then Sparkles has to stay."

"But- "

"- No Newt." Aestas frowned at him, "One teddy. Any more, and they might get lost."

Silence.

"Newton- "

Newt quickly nodded, keeping Sparkles in his arms as he turned his back on Bobby (who was gently placed on the table nearest the front door).

"Bobby will be waiting for you when you get home." Aestas whispered soothingly, opening up the door as they prepared to walk to the portkey, "And then you can tell him all about the animals you saw, hmmmm?"

Newt nodded, one tiny hand reaching up to take hers as they slowly started walking.

Now, they would have apparated there, if it hadn't been for Newt's young age. They did not want to have to deal with a sick three-year-old.

So, they headed towards a field that was made up of bright yellow flowers, the plants reaching Newt's midsection.

"Race you Daddy!" Theseus suddenly cried out, darting forwards and creating a small path as he went.

Newt instantly went to follow him, giggling madly as he stumbled slightly, before righting himself.

"Don't run too far ahead boys!" Viktor was quick to call out, lacing his hand with his wife's, "Do you think they heard that?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that they're going to listen."

As the pair chuckled together, they started to swing their hands, taking in the early morning sunshine and humming at the warmth on their faces.

"This is nice." Aestas whispered, "Why don't we do this more often?"

"Take the boys out? We always- "

"- I mean, go out just the two of us."

"…. We have two sons."

As she playfully slapped him on the arm, Theseus came running back, Newt giggling on his back. "I think I found the portkey! I think I found the portkey!"

"Well go on… lead the way!"

As the children set off running, Aestas and Viktor took off after them, all laughing until they reached the rusty bucket resting in a plain patch of the field.

"Alright, everyone hold hands!" Aestas ordered, lifting Newt into her arms as Viktor went to carry Theseus. Once they were all linked, they touched the portkey, feeling the rushing sensation, before they landed in another field.

"Zoo!" Newt cried out, spotting a small sign, "Look Mummy! Zoo!"

"I know, I know." Aestas giggled at the toddler enthusiasm, "We have to pay first, remember?"

As her Father had some experience in the Muggle World, she had a good understanding of the monetary system, pulling some coins out of her extendable pockets as they approached the entrance.

"Amazing…" Viktor muttered as she paid, greeting the attendant and leading the children into the zoo, "… Muggle money is so complicated."

"I know but- "Aestas suddenly stopped, hand darting out to grab Newt before he could run off, "- Ah, ah, ah. No running off sweetie. You need to stay with Mummy and Daddy at all times."

"But look at the pigs!" Newt tugged eagerly on her hand, pulling her over to the paddocks where there were pigs, sheep and goats, all in separate areas, "Look, we can give them food Mummy!"

From there on, it was pure chaos.

As Viktor tried to keep Theseus entertained, both him and Aestas watched as Newt moved from animal to animal, getting more and more excited as he petted them and feed them, learning new things from the keepers all around.

He got to hold fluffy rabbits and walk amongst chickens and ducks.

He even got to ride a little Shetland pony with the help of one of the keepers.

The only thing left now, was the Shire Horses… or at least, that was the plan.

"What a cute little baby!" a muggle woman suddenly exclaimed, spotting Newt in his warm winter coat and bending down to have a closer look, "Oh, look at those freckles! How sweet!"

Newt clearly was not happy with the attention, hiding behind his Mum's legs as the stranger cooed at him.

"Come on sweetie, can't you give me a little smile."

Shake of the head.

"Not even for a lollipop."

Shake of the head (Aestas had to stop herself from laughing when Theseus straightened up and beamed at the woman).

"I'm sorry, he's a little shy…" she tried to explain to the woman, bending down and lifting Newt into her arms, "… I- "

"- You'll need to deal with that as soon as possible."

Aestas stood there stunned for a few moments, before frowning. "I-I'm sorry?"

The woman gestured at Newt, "Shyness… not very attractive in a young man nowadays. He'll never attract a wife like that."

"How dare- "Aestas cut herself off, using only one arm to carry Newt as she took Theseus's hand with the other, "I can raise my own children, thank you Madam." She growled as politely as she could, before storming off, practically dragging Theseus with her as Viktor followed on behind.

"Nicely done." He murmured when they finally came to a stop, "She was being very rude."

"How dare she!" Aestas started to rant, "How dare she suggest that Newt needs to change, just because he's not a typical three-year-old. How many sons does she have? I'll tell you, none that aren't in prison!"

Both Viktor and Theseus leaned back slightly at her rant, eyes wide as she took a deep breath. "Let's just… go and see the horses."

"Why don't you go to the gift store and get something for the boys, and I'll take them… maybe get yourself a cup of tea while you're there?"

Aestas glared at him, "Are you saying that I need to calm down?"

"Yes… please."

"…. Fine." Carefully, she handed Newt over to her husband, "… I'll be right back."

And then she was gone.

Viktor sighed wearily, "I hope neither of you two inherit her temper" He then placed Newt on the ground, "Come on boys, lets- " he stopped, eyes wide in alarm as he spotted Newt racing off towards the Shire Horses, "- NEWTON!"

Thankfully, Theseus was already running after his little brother, almost screaming Newt's name as the toddler bent down and shuffled under the wooden fence, heading straight for the large creature.

"NEWTON!"

Viktor winced, watching as the horses huffed and snorted, large feet stomping against the dirt as Newt giggled and moved closer.

None of the muggles even seemed to realise that something was wrong.

"Newton, get back here!" Viktor hissed, not wanting to draw attention to their situation, "Newton! Now!"

Newt didn't listen. The giant horse had clearly calmed down, and almost seemed curious by the presence of the child, head dipping forwards as the child reached up.

The other horses also seemed curious, moving a little closer to have their own experience with the toddler.

And Newt of course, was loving it, completely unaware of the panic his Father and brother were going through.

"NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO SCAMANDER!"

Even if Newton wasn't their name, people were practically leaping out of the way as Aestas stormed forwards.

Newt glanced around, not moving away from the horses, even as his mother hoisted up her skirts and climbed over the fence, ignoring the protests of the muggle farmer.

The protests soon fell silent as Aestas lifted a struggling Newt into her arms, sending a vicious glare at the farmer, "Didn't you see him?!" she yelled.

"He- "The farmer glanced at the horses, "- They're not usually so calm around strangers or kids!"

"Oh, that's reassuring!"

Ignoring the stares of everyone around her, Aestas then climbed back over the fence, sending another vicious glare at her husband, "I thought I told you to keep an eye on him!"

"I-I-I- "

As Viktor tried to protest his innocence, Newt wriggled furiously against the grip of his mother, hands reaching out over her shoulder.

"Horsey! Horsey!"

…..

"He cried for a long time, huh?"

Aestas just nodded at her husbands' quiet whisper, eyes focused on Newt's sleeping form, arms clutching onto his new soft toy.

"… I am sorry." Viktor whispered, "I didn't know that would happen. I know he loves creatures, but- "

"- but not enough to go running up to giant horses like that." Aestas interrupted, "He's always been so nervous around strangers, and I know he does prefer being around the hippogriffs, but to go rushing up to creatures that he doesn't know?"

"… Maybe we should consider sending him to a nursery."

When Aestas glanced at her husband in shock, he winced. "I know you love spending time with him, and I know he can be nervous around other people, but we can't have another incident like today. He needs to learn that some creatures can be dangerous."

Aestas clearly still wasn't convinced.

"Honey… this is for the best."


End file.
